This invention relates to a filtration device which is used for removing the oil particles and other foreign matters contained in air. More particularly, the invention relates to a filtration device which is effective when it is used in the hood of kitchen ranges.
What is required of the filtration device in a range hood is to separate and remove the oil particles, soot and other foreign matters from air by sticking them on a filter surface. It is also necessary to prevent the oil and dirt captured in a filtration device from taking fire and to improve the sanitary condition in the kitchen by facilitating the cleaning and washing of filtration device. In order to meet these requirements, the airtightness of air filters must be made complete and the efficiency of separation of oil contents must be improved. In addition to the above, captured oil has to be discharged easily without detaining it in the filter and the cleaning of filter has to be easily carried out.
In connection with hitherto proposed filtration devices, the above problems have never been satisfactorily solved yet. Especially, none of the problems on the prevention of catching fire and facilitation of cleaning has been settled.